


The Call Me Maybe Meltdown

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Karaoke, damn it carly rae jepsen, recovering from a break up, sad drunk singing, you comfort dan and go off on a psycho ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: You had never seen someone sob singing a pop song before. Dan doesn't want to be at karaoke night after his recent break up. He has a little bit of a meltdown on stage while singing a familiar song. You decide to check in on the sad stranger. You learn just why the silly song has made him so upset.





	The Call Me Maybe Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on Tumblr. Dan singing Call Me Maybe and having a good cry. The reader comforts him and love blossoms between the pair.

As always [Y/N] = Your Name

………

Dan didn’t even want to be here, but his friends had insisted it was just the thing he needed. Usually Dan would be the first one to enthusiastically suggest a karaoke night, but that was before his heart had been obliterated by Summer.

Just the thought of her name made his heart hurt. How could someone who had a sweet sunny name like Summer be so…just so flat out heartless?

He sighed slinking down into the leather booth as his friends flipped through the song menu. Dan took a liberal swig from his coke and rum ignoring Arin’s eyes boring into him.

Arin could tell that Dan was taking this break up hard. It was obvious by the amount he was drinking. Dan hadn’t had an alcoholic beverage in three years, but he felt down right miserable enough that a drink was badly needed.

He’d had a lot of drinks actually. This was probably his forth coke and rum. The glasses were squat enough that it wasn’t like a massive bit of booze, but still Dan was clearly a little tipsy.

Dan finished off the glass waving to the waitress for a refill. Arin shoved the basket of mozzarella sticks that had been ordered for the table, along with quite a few other appetizers, a little closer to Dan unable to stop himself from speaking. “Maybe you should put some food on your stomach Danny…You’ve had a lot to drink there buddy.”

“I’m fine.” Dan snapped cringing at his hasty comment. He didn’t mean to be an irritable jerk. He was just hurting so much.

He had thought that Summer liked him for him, but she’d just been using him all this time. She had manipulated him so much. He had thought she was so wonderful and compassionate, but she was so fake. She was downright cruel, what she had done to him had been so heartless.

Everyone had been hovering over Dan like some kind of mother hen since he’d broken up with Summer, and it was starting to drive him up the wall.

He knew his friends cared and he was grateful that they were thinking of him. He just wanted to be left alone to wallow in his misery though, like he’d been doing for weeks now.

Suzy cleared her throat sensing the thick tension at the table of friends. Dan’s snappy response to Arin had put an end to the jovial conversation at the table.

This was supposed to be a fun night out to cheer Dan up, but it was clear that things weren’t going as planned.

Everyone had hoped that a night at the karaoke bar would cheer Dan up. He loved karaoke after all. He always insisted they hit the karaoke bar when they were looking for a fun night out though everyone always insisted that it wasn’t fair to the rest of them. Dan was the singer after all, so he had a clear advantage over everyone else.

Suzy shoved the song menu over to Dan trying to distract the man from becoming an even drunker mess. “It’s your turn Dan. Pick a song.”

Dan grimaced glaring down at the song menu. He was tempted to ask for his turn to be skipped but he resisted the urge.

He had the feeling he was testing his friends’ patience. They kept pushing him to pull out of his post break up funk, and he’d been resisting so hard.

He flipped through the book his heart stopping as he spotted the song.

Dan stood up from the booth his legs a little shaky. The cokes and rums were hitting him now.

He tried to walk straight as he made his way over to the stage typing the song number into the karaoke machine before he began to sing his body swaying slightly.

Everyone at the table cringed realizing this might have been a mistake as they watched Dan sing what Summer had insisted was her favorite song. She had proudly stated it was her favorite song the one time she’d gone out with the group of friends.

Arin openly grimaced a low “God Damn it.” Working its way from his lips as he watched Dan belt the tune out the poor guy’s eyes starting to water.

“I threw a wish in the well  
Don’t ask me I’ll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you’re in my way  
I’d trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn’t looking for this  
But now you’re in my way

Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin’  
Hot night, wind was blowin’  
Where you think you’re going baby?

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here’s my number, so call me maybe  
It’s hard to look right at you baby  
But here’s my number, so call me maybe  
Hey I just met you and this is crazy  
But here’s my number, so call me maybe”

Dan made it through the first set of chorus before he finally lost it. He wasn’t sure if it was the booze or the bad break up or the fact that he didn’t even want to be here, but he found himself falling to pieces.

He managed to speak his hands shaking. “I…I’m sorry….I need air…I think I need air.”

Barry was quick to stand up from the table trying to comfort his friend as Dan stepped off the stage a mess of tears.

Dan held his hands up as the rest of his friends rose to soothe him during his obvious breakdown. “I’m okay…guys, really…I just…I think I need some air. Really, don’t worry. I’m just going to step outside for a second. I’m fine.”

You winced feeling a bit of second hand mortification as you watched the tall curly haired man a few tables over practically have an emotional breakdown to the pop tune he’d chosen to sing.

Your friend widened her eyes leaning her head down and speaking low enough where the man’s table of friends couldn’t over hear her commenting on the situation. “Holy shit…I mean…seriously what the fuck?”

You rolled your eyes resisting the urge to scold your friend about maybe having just a little bit of empathy for others. “I don’t know…It’s kind of…sad I guess…poor guy.”

Your friend took a drink of her strawberry daiquiri shaking her head ever so slightly as she gently chastised you. “Really, [Y/N]…dude is having a seriously 5150 moment and you’re reply is ‘poor guy.’ I know you have a soft spot for lost lambs, but seriously. Dude is clearly having a meltdown while singing a freaking Carly Rae Jepsen song. The cheese has slid off his cracker.”

“Really Brenda, way to be compassionate.” You replied taking a sip from your Dr. Pepper. Why did you even agree to come out tonight?

You knew your so called friends were going to act like total jackasses. They always did.

You took a deep breath trying to keep yourself from slipping down onto their level. “I’m going to get some fresh air.”

“But it’s your turn to sing.” Brenda whined.

You said nothing in response as you walked away from the table your faux fur black coat in hand.

You pulled the gaudy coat against your body cursing yourself for letting Brenda dress you tonight. The pink party dress you were wearing was far too short and far too reveling for your taste. It did little to keep you warm under the air conditioned karaoke bar.

Stepping out into the cooler LA night you leaned against the wall your lip curling a bit at the smell of cigarette smoke lingering in the air.

The only space outside the bar to get some fresh air was also the designated smoking area. The area was grimy and smelled like garbage and smoke both tobacco smoke and pot.

You widened your eyes as you heard a choked sob. You turned your head connecting your eyes with the source of the sobs.

The guy from earlier was leaning against the wall not far from you his shoulders shaking as he continued to fall apart.

You debated going inside and getting one of the people at his table to come check on him, but you had the feeling he’d been looking to get away from the people at his table.

Despite your better judgement you made your way over to the man your voice soft as you spoke up. “Are…are you okay?…I mean clearly you aren’t okay…I mean I saw what happened inside…and uhh..Are you…do you need me to get someone.”

You flinched as you repeated your own comment in your head. He probably didn’t want what had happened inside being thrown back in his face, especially by a total stranger.

You moved back ready to go back inside and let the guy’s friends take care of him. You stopped in your tracks though as he finally spoke. “I’m…I’m not okay, but thanks for asking.”

“Do you need me to go get one of your friends?” You asked again relieved that he at least wasn’t telling you to fuck off and mind your own business.

Dan finally stared up at you as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “No…no, thanks.”

The two of you stood in silence for an awkward moment before you finally spoke immediately regretting your own question. “So…if you don’t mind me asking…what happened up there? I mean…I’ve never seen someone cry while singing Call Me Maybe.”

You spoke again rather quickly trying to smooth over any awkwardness your nosiness might have caused. “Sorry…never mind…I mean, it’s not any of my business.”

Dan cleared his throat almost wanting to agree with you that it was really none of your business. He bit his tongue though unable to let himself be so rude.

You were kind enough to check on him after all. If he’d been in your shoes he probably wouldn’t have approached a crying man in an alley.

“Bad breakup.” He blurted out biting at the inside of his cheek his heart aching to say the words out loud.

Maybe that was what was wrong though? Maybe he’d just been avoiding saying the words out loud. He hadn’t exactly shared all the dark details with his friends when they’d asked about the breakup.

Maybe it would just help to get it all out in the open. You were a stranger, a stranger with an open friendly ear. Maybe he would feel better if he spilled his guts to the kind ear of a stranger.

Wasn’t there an old saying about trusting in the kindness of strangers?

“It…she was using me. I have…I’m on this show, this show on YouTube…. it’s a video game thing…kind of silly, but uh…people, they like it. We have fans so…I’m in a band too… So, I have fans in that department as well.” Dan cringed at his comment fearing that he was coming across as though he was bragging.

He was relieved as he peeked over at you not seeing any judgement on your face as you politely waited for him to continue.

“Anyway, uh. Yeah, she was lying to me…She hit on me when we first met. She acted like she was interested in me for me ya know…she said she didn’t even know who I am…I was dumb enough to believe her…she, she pretended she was interested in me the entire time we dated. My friends, they kind of thought there was something fishy about her, but I didn’t want to hear it. I…I realized they were right though when she started asking me to talk about her on the YouTube show…and she started bugging me to post a pic of her on my Instagram…I thought maybe she just thought I wasn’t proud of her or ya know didn’t want people to know I was in a relationship. I tried to soothe her ya know? Tell her that I just wanted to keep our relationship out of the public eye…I tried to tell her that I wanted to protect her privacy.” Dan explained taking a deep breath his throat tightening as he struggled to stop himself from getting weepy again.

He let out a heavy breath as he spoke again continuing his story. “I…I tried to comfort her and she…she just laughed at me. She got pissed off. She went off on me telling me she needed the exposure…that her acting career needed me to boost her off. She told me I had the exposure to the public to give her a platform…she was looking for internet fame…ya know, looking to kickstart her career. I asked her if she was just using me this entire time and, she laughed again. She told me I was an idiot…that I was stupid for not figuring it out quicker…She told me that a ten like her doesn’t go out with a guy like me without there being something in it for her.”

You widened your eyes a bit thrown off by his tale. That was the last thing you were expecting when he’d said he was upset over a bad breakup.

You couldn’t stop the words from leaving your lips as you spoke. “What a bitch.”

You frowned mentally scolding yourself for your comment. That probably wasn’t the best approach. He might not be cool with you calling an ex-girlfriend, who he was obviously torn up over, a bitch.

You cleared your throat as you spoke again trying to fix any hurt feelings you might have created with your comment. “Sorry…but you know…no one should treat someone that way…What she did to you, that was pretty heartless. It’s kind of evil to be honest. She manipulated you and lied to you while pretending to love you. That’s a super screwed up thing to do to someone. I know it might not seem like it right now, but trust me, you probably dodged a big bullet when you two broke up. She seems….kind of freaking insane. That’s not normal behavior.”

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat as he absorbed your words. You had a point. To be honest he’d been caught in an endless loop of wondering what was wrong with him, why Summer didn’t like him for himself instead of what he could do for her.

“You’re right.” Dan blurted out his tears finally drying up completely.

He spoke again a small laugh leaving his lips as he allowed himself to admit it out loud. “She was kind of insane…I mean she’d have to be to be so two faced. She played the sweet innocent card, but it was pretty obvious she was faking it…my friends all saw it, but I was too stupid to see through it.”

“You aren’t stupid. I mean, you just assumed that she had pure motives. Anything she did is all on her. You shouldn’t take any responsibility or make yourself feel shitty for what she chose to do.” You remarked not helping but to want to reassure him.

He was clearly dealing with some self-doubt over the entire situation, not that you could blame him. The entire ordeal seemed like it was a huge mind-fuck.

Dan perked up as he took in your words. Yes, his friends had tried to tell him the exact same thing, but hearing it from a stranger was somehow more validating.

He felt the words leave his lips quick to praise you for making him feel far better than he had earlier. “Thanks…that’s kind of you to say…I mean, you didn’t have to check on me…you don’t know me.”

“I’d be kind of a shitty person if I ignored someone who is obviously having a hard time.” You remarked shrugging your shoulders.

You spoke again a small laugh escaping your lips. “I kind of just stepped out here to get some air. I didn’t really want to come here tonight…my friends dragged me out against my will.”

“Same…I usually like this place, but I wasn’t in the mood tonight.” Dan admitted relieved that you hadn’t come out here just to check on him. He’d feel more pathetic than he already did if he’d actually driven a total stranger to follow him outside just to check in on him.

He spoke again hoping that he didn’t sound like a total creep. “Since neither of us really want to be here, do you want to get out of here? I mean, not ya know…get out of here as in like…sleazy get out of here…but get out of here as in like, go get pancakes or something. I mean, if you want. I don’t really want to be here anymore, and neither do you.”

You chewed on your bottom lip silently debating his offer. This probably went against every single stranger danger program that had been thrown at your head during your school career.

He seemed nice enough though, he hadn’t tried to act like a total creep yet. You spoke half joking. “Okay…I mean as long as you promise to ya know…not murder me.”

Dan felt the laugh leave his lips as he held his hands up defending himself. “No plans of killing anyone I promise…I’m Dan by the way.”

“[Y/N], nice to meet you.” You replied holding your hand out for him to shake.

As Dan took your hand in his he couldn’t help but to admire how soft it felt.

………………………………………………………………….

You did in fact go out for pancakes. You found yourself at a greasy all-night diner not far from the karaoke bar.

Both Dan’s and your friend had texted you asking where you’d disappeared to and you both had replied that you’d gone home.

It was probably a little too weird to announce that you’d gone out for pancakes with the stranger you’d just met in the alley.

You spoke a small laugh leaving your lips hoping you didn’t sound like a total asshole. “Seriously, her real name wasn’t even Summer? She had a stage name and didn’t bother to tell you that it wasn’t her real name?”

Dan shook his head as he chewed on his bite of Peach and whip cream topped pancakes. “Yeah, I’m serious. Her real name was Kylie…she just never shared that fact with me.”

You shook your head in response not helping but to state the obvious. “Jeez..what a nutball…sorry.”

Dan was shocked as he found himself actually laughing and agreeing with you. “Yeah, she is crazy. It’s kind of amazing she never like…boiled a live rabbit or smothered me in my sleep.”

You sighed your nose scrunching at the mention of boiled bunnies. Fatal Attraction had ruined lives with that scene.

You spoke taking the final bite of your chocolate chip pancakes. “I’m pretty sure you aren’t the first one to have a crazy ex.”

“That’s true…It’s funny she told me I’d never find anyone like her again…and I’m kind of realizing now that that’s probably for the best.” Dan admitted as he yanked out his wallet quick to snatch up the bill before you had the chance to get to it.

As you walked out into the late LA night you could admit that you were kind of sad that it was time for Dan and you to part ways. Even if the night had been an odd one you had still enjoyed yourself.

Other than the talk about his insane fame hungry ex-girlfriend, the night had been kind of nice.

Dan opened his mouth to speak as a shrill voice sounded out behind you. “Dan! What the hell?!”

Dan noticeably tensed up as you both turned to face the owner of that voice.

The owner of the voice was pretty. She was way more than pretty. She was stunning. She was tall and blonde with an angelic face. She looked like she belonged walking down some runway in Paris instead of standing out in front of a diner in a glittery mini dress.

Dan spoke his voice tight and surprisingly venomous. “Summer…or should I say Kylie.”

“It’s Summer!…are you seriously on a fucking date?” She spat out sending you a look that read pure hatred.

You shrank back a bit stunned by this turn of events. So this was Kylie…or Summer, or Satan or whatever her name was?

She scoffed shaking her head. “You’re so pathetic Dan. You dumped this for…that.”

She made a move of shaking her hips trying to show off her body despite the fact that she almost tripped over her own feet the tall platforms she was wearing making her movements clumsy.

She spoke again rolling her eyes. “You made a huge mistake dumping me. I’m going to tell everyone about you! I’m going to tell everyone how stupid you are. I’m going to tell everyone what an asshole you are. It’s going to be all over Reddit and your Instagram. I’ll make a video on YouTube. I still have the pictures of us and the texts we sent each other.”

You snapped at the threats she had the nerve to throw at Dan. She really was heartless. “Back the fuck off! You are a real piece of work you know that? I mean, you used him, lied to him and for what? To kick off your stupid career? Did you ever think that maybe if you were actually a decent actress and maybe had a smidge of talent then you might not need to leech off of someone else’s success to get attention!”

Summer let out a huff you clearly striking a nerve. “Who the hell are you? Some rebound?”

You lied through your teeth unable to stop yourself. “I’m his girlfriend honey. If you have half a brain you’ll get the hell away from us and leave Danny alone before I knock those veneers down your throat.”

She turned to Dan her eyes narrowing. “What the hell is she raving about? Did you seriously find someone else so quick?”

Dan went along with the lie nodding his head. “Yeah I did. I found someone way more amazing than you could ever even try to be. I’m crazy about her. She likes me for me. She isn’t looking to gain anything from dating me. I’m in love with her.”

Dan did the one thing he knew would make his lie seem all the more real. His lips locked over yours in a deep searing kiss his tongue coaxing your mouth open.

You kissed back once you recovered from the shock. You couldn’t help but to feel your knees grow a little weak as he wrapped his arms around you pulling you flush against his body. You latched on to him your arms wrapping around his thin waist in order to keep yourself from melting on the spot.

You parted from one another you hoping your cheeks weren’t bright pink as you tried to keep up the rouse Dan had started. “Get the hell away from us. If you even dare to run to the internet with your bullshit Dan will sue the crap out of you for defamation of character.”

Summer dropped her jaw both thrown off by your comment and the display you’d put on for her.

She let out a scoff as she walked away. “Whatever. You freaks deserve each other.”

As she disappeared from sight Dan found himself speaking. “Sorry about that.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat taking a risk as you leaned up your lips sliding along his in a much more innocent kiss.

Dan leaned into the kiss recovering from his shock his arms wrapping around you.

You pulled back a laugh sliding from your lips as Dan spoke. “So…uh….do you want to go out for pancakes again next weekend? Maybe kiss a little more.”

You replied with another kiss. You couldn’t help but to think that you might want to send Carly Rae Jepsen a fruit basket as a thank you for all of this.


End file.
